Jack Ryan is still learning
by FunWriter1
Summary: Jack Ryan, the newly appointed President still has a problem with acting like one... Here's Jack while he's still learning.. R&R if you please


Jack Ryan on the learning road.  
  
Jack Ryan was dog-tired after the long day. With the news conference to try and defend his recent actions as the newly appointed President Of The United States (Potus) he felt like there was no need to defend his action because he was convinced that the actions he took was correct. But why did the public perceive it that way? He had been asked himself throughout the ordeal.  
  
After he put his pyjamas and kissed his two children goodnight, he lay down beside his wife Catherine. Catherine still hadn't warmed to the idea of being the First Lady but had not put a foot wrong. This was new to both of them. "Hey hon." She said sleepily, "I saw you on the T.V this morning. You looked really good." "I don't know but thanks Catherine." He kissed her on the lips.  
  
It seemed that Jack had only closed his eyes when there was an impatient loud knock at the door. Catherine only stirred a little beside him. Angry at being disturbed in the late hour he tied his pyjamas and used his hand to straighten his hair before answering the door.  
  
"Good morning." It was the newly appointed Chief of Staff, he looked as tired as he felt, and "We have a major crisis Mister President. You are needed in the Oval right away." Jack Ryan nodded sleepily. He hastily donned his suit and made his way to the Oval Office.  
  
The way to the Oval wasn't busy. The workers had not yet come in. Jack was still adjusting his tie as he entered. All the people in the Oval made it feel packed and extremely claustrophobic. He shakes hands with the couple of advisers before taking his place behind the desk.  
  
"Ok. People what's the emergency that you got me out of the bed for?" Jack said.  
  
"Mr President. There's a situation with China. They've amassed troops alongside the India border. It looks like an invasion type manoeuvre."  
  
"You're bloody kidding me." Jack snapped.  
  
"No Mr President." The Chief of Staff said, "We have the speechwriter developing a speech for you sir. And we've requested airtime for quarter past eleven. You have to strongly condemn this act and ask them strongly without demanding it to withdraw their troops from the border."  
  
"Damn. Can you tell me how hot it is up there?" Jack asked.  
  
"It's hot sir. And really we must ask you to tone down your anger Mr President." The Chief of Staff said, "You're the President now. We'll have the speech delivered to you ASAP."  
  
One thing that Jack had problems getting use to was the fuss he received from the makeup people so he looked good for the camera.  
  
The Oval Office still was crowded with people who were watching one of Jack Ryan's first speeches from the Oval. He could see someone behind the camera mouth the words, 'Don't stuff up.' Even though he wasn't as nerve wracked as he was during his first time the mouthing of those words made him a little jumpy and he knew he had to remain calm.  
  
An unknown person cued him so he knew when to start. "My fellow Americans." He began reading exactly what the TelePrompTer said as he was instructed to do, "You may or may not have heard about the troop movement by China to the India border. I as the President of the United States strongly condemn this act of aggression by China and I strongly urge China to withdraw its troops from this region. A China India escalation is not what the world needs in this point of time. Your swift and decisive action to this request will be pleasing. So please act swiftly so we will not have an escalation."  
  
Jack read the speech slower as he was told to, it felt much slower than as if he was talking one on one. That concluded his speech. "Damn. Who wrote this shit?" Jack asked shaking his head, "And anyone who got a cigarette?"  
  
This seemed to create a look of panic on the people in the Oval. "Jack!" One of them said, "Damn it Jack. You were still on air."  
  
Jack Ryan stood up, "What?"  
  
"Damn Jack. Weren't you told to wait about ten seconds after the speech before doing anything else?" The Chief of Staff said, "People would have heard your last comment. Jesus Jack." 


End file.
